Realm Of The Forgotten
'Realm Of The Forgotten' refers to the members whom played a part in contributing the clan and its future. The current establishment of the clan were be abled to be successful and comfortable with the provided facilities and decorations, all are credited to the hardwork and long time planning and goal from these significant figures that worked behind the scene. This here refers to the era and the period where the forgotten ones ever once lived. Within the realm of the forgotten it has three areas which showcases the past living condition and habitat of the forgotten ones. It was once said that The realm of the forgotten was a ground rich with arts created to help to elevate the plane of adversity and thus allows oneself to be truly dignified with legendary powers. The realm of the forgotten consists of a long hall way which stretches across to another room which further leads to three specific grounds. There is also a teleporter that is approved by the council, to allow clan-members to access these hidden and exclusive grounds easily. Towards the left, it is the route towards the duel arena 2.0, an enhancement version of its original counterpart prior to duel arena 1.0. However, in this duel arena 2.0, it is an elevator down, which leads to the entrance of the puzzle. The puzzle title is called 'Ancient Relic' which impression means that the puzzle was created a long time ago and it was designed to allow oneself to master the ability of time-travelint which was new and astounding power. It was created by the Emperor, as a design to allow his men to get prove themselves worthy of their promotion of title. The ancient relic was a blast and competition between members whom try desperately to solve the puzzle, in hope to gain longevity and in hope to see the future. However, many souls were said to enter and never returned. It was devastating to know that their only kin had never been able to be back. Soon, the puzzle was closed off and slowly abandoned as it was becoming a taboo instead of a challenge for new arts. The puzzle contains the superior ability for one to make important decision and observation, thinking, coordination, speed, time taking, retracking, adaptation, survival skill, confidence, leadership. Hence those whom succeeded in the puzzle, would be crown as the samurai warrior, which is a veteran in the clan, a rank below chief samurai, whom is a leader of a team under a kingdom that is runner by the shogun. Towards the right, it is the route towards parkour 2.0, an enhancement version of its original counterpart prior to parkour 1.0 aka obstacle course. However in this parkour 2.0, it is an elevator up which leads to both puzzle and an amazing grace to escape and run til the end with the given amount of time. Legend says that the story behind the parkour 2.0 is a boy had been reported to bthe missing in he woods, til he came back one day and masters his agility on a remote area of the clan. Before he went to the woods, no body truly knew how he attained such flexibility and agility and such splendour in his speed that causes his to be unstoppable and precise as he seemingly moves fast and steady in ever step he took, he was a proficient swordsman whom was given the first priority and call to be the missionary stealth in missions. His remarkable shocking agility of 38s for the first attempt of parkour 1.0 in the clan, considered himself as the 'boy with the wings' or commonly hailed as 'God of Speed.'; His name is cellix1. He later on establish his plan with a group of shoguns and daimyo in charge to create a paper doctrine and challenge to submit to the emperor for approval. Pleased, Parkour 2.0 is announced and released with its name titled 'Horror in my shoes'. The parkour 2.0 consists of a rooms, mazes, puzzles which requires time to authenticate but allows quick decision and instinct making. Rooms were presented with horribly magnificent decorations that is tested out everytime. The mazes could be deceivingly hard as players would see themselves making progress, but we're actually caught in an inevitable loop. Players whom succeeded in the parkour 2.0 are considered to be the greatest of all, and as a samurai class. On the middle, it consists of the general meeting hall, which is a large room with solar map in the middle. The emperor was seen as a descendant of the sun God, stood in the middle closest to the sun of the solar map, while his royal advisor stood beside him just one level below. The shoguns will be kneeling at the sides to assemble in the meeting. The clan menbers will surround the solar map to attend the speech of the emperor. Event trophies were placed beside the rooms to hour the clans achievements, and a teleporter that is approved by the council, to allow members to reach meeting on time.